Godzilla vs GINO The Four Battles
by Godzilla4eva
Summary: This story was made specifically to end the Japanese Godzilla vs. American Godzilla conflict. I hope all Gfans on both sides of the Pacific will enjoy. The Author's Note has a more indepth explanation and summary. Chapter 1 & 2 revised.
1. Showa Godzilla vs GINO

Godzilla versus G.I.N.O.

Battle One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toho Godzilla or the Tristar Godzilla. Please do not sue me because I acknowledge that these creations are not mine, but the property of Toho and Tristar respectively.

Author's Note: This is the first of four battles to hopefully put an end to what seems to now be an age old question, "If the Japanese Godzilla and American Godzilla fought, who would win?" In order to completely answer this question, G.I.N.O. (Godzilla In Name Only, aka American Godzilla) will be pitted against a Godzilla from the four major movie series ( 1. Godzilla, King of the Monsters- The Terror of MechaGodzilla, 2. Godzilla 1985- Godzilla vs. Biollante, 3. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah- Godzilla vs. Destroyah, 4. Godzilla 2000- Godzilla: Final Wars.). Do not expect for there to be any plotline or story, this was written to purely answer the above-mentioned question and not to be a crossover fanfic of the two different continuities. To further clarify this point, these chapters only deal with the monsters fighting; there will be no military or other outside interference. If you want a "plot" reason for this- the military has smartened up and decided not to waste lives and money trying to intervene in this titanic clash. This is a down and dirty, old fashion monster fight. It will be bloody, gruesome, and deadly. As the saying with the Thunderdome goes "Two men enter, one man leave!" The fight will be to the death in all four chapters. Last thing, in order to keep confusion to a minimum with names, the Japanese Godzilla will be referred to as Gojira while the American Godzilla will simply be called Godzilla. Also, for those who don't know, Gojira is gray (and has never been green), while Godzilla is green (and has never been gray). Let the death match begin!

Tokyo, 1998. The city is full of life as noon rolls around on the clock. Amongst the bustling business of the Japanese people, two dark shadows appear in Tokyo Bay. At one end of the bay a gray figure rises from beneath the surface. He stands slightly hunched over at around 164 feet in height, with three rows of spines running down his back (the central row boasting the largest spines). He releases a low-pitched and chilling roar. In response to the vocal challenge, a green figure rises over the water's surface at the opposite end of the bay. This creature stands at a length of 170 feet with its body in a parallel position to the ground and has two rows of spines running the length of its back. It responds with a slightly more high-pitched roar and quickly swims to the harbor area. Gojira lumbers through Tokyo Bay toward its enemy at the harbor. Godzilla scans the area around it and climbs to the top of a fifteen-story building and waits in a crouched position.

Gojira reaches the water's edge and pulls itself out of the water. As Gojira exits Tokyo Bay, Godzilla leaps from the building top onto Gojira's face and upper body, sinking its front claws into Gojira's shoulders and teeth into the front of his neck. Gojira falls parallel to the water line due to Godzilla's weight, releasing a roar of pain. Godzilla continues to rip at Gojira's neck causing the jugular vein to spew blood into Godzilla's mouth. Gojira grabs Godzilla by the shoulders and attempts to push him onto a harbor-side street to his right. Godzilla rips chunks off of Gojira's shoulders as his front claws lose their grip, but continues to grip Gojira's neck like a pit bull. Gojira moves his hands to Godzilla's head and digs his claws into his enemy's skull. Godzilla finally releases Gojira's neck as blood begins to trickle down the sides of his face.

Gojira slams Godzilla's head into the street. Gojira stands up and snarls at Godzilla, as the green one lies stunned in the street. As his neck and shoulder wounds regenerate quickly, Gojira lifts his right leg up and stomps on Godzilla's chest with his foot, digging his claws into Godzilla's torso. Godzilla attempts to roar, but the force of Gojira's stomping has knocked the wind out of him. Godzilla grasps onto Gojira's foot with his claws, digging into his four toes in an attempt to relieve himself of the assault. Despite the pain, Gojira continues to put his weight onto Godzilla, hoping to crush the creature's rib cage. Desperately acting, Godzilla wraps his tail around Gojira's left leg tightly and pulls on it, causing Gojira to lose his balance. Gojira falls to his left and lands on top of a storage warehouse, stunning him as he lies in rubble. With the pressure gone from his chest, Godzilla stands up quickly and leaps on top of Gojira's chest. The green one grasps Gojira's arms by the wrists and slices at the skin with his claws.

Gojira roars in pain and lowers his hands to grasp Godzilla's wrists. Godzilla realizes he cannot match the strength of his gray foe and jumps slightly to put his feet on Gojira's upper arms. The force of Godzilla's weight causes Gojira to release the green one's wrists and struggle to break free. Godzilla quickly moves his arms and latches them to the sides of Gojira's face, then latches his teeth onto the now fully regenerated neck. Gojira roars furiously as his agile opponent keeps countering his moves. Though buried deep in the warehouse rubble, Gojira's back fins light up a dark blue color. Godzilla continues to rip at Gojira's face and neck, unable to see what is coming. Gojira lowers his head as much as he can with Godzilla latched to his neck and releases his atomic heat ray. The ray skims over Godzilla's head due to its position but scorches his back with full force.

Godzilla releases his prey and roars in enormous pain as his back fins and skin are burned badly. The green one quickly jumps off Gojira to the left in order to avoid anymore scorching and gets behind a ten-story business complex. Gojira stands up and rubs his neck as the wounds close up and roars in pride. Godzilla waits in ambush for Gojira to come on either side of the business complex, but Gojira saw his foe go and hide. The gray one walks over to the business complex and pushes it over towards Godzilla. The ten-story building falls onto a surprised Godzilla, pushing him onto a street and covering him with rubble. Gojira moves to the other side of the street Godzilla is pinned on and pushes a fifteen-story building to add to the rubble covering Godzilla. With only his tail sticking out from the rubble, Godzilla seems buried under the twisted steel and brick. Gojira's back fins light up again as the rubble begins to move with Godzilla's effort to free himself. Gojira releases his atomic heat ray onto the rubble and it bursts into flame. A desperate roar from Godzilla can be heard as the now burning brick and melted steel singes his hide under the rubble. Gojira continues to fire upon the pile until it is nothing but a flaming ruin.

Godzilla's tail whips around madly for a few more seconds and then lays dormant. Gojira stares at the burning tomb of his foe for a few seconds and then releases a roar of triumph and victory across Tokyo. He slowly begins his short walk to Tokyo Bay. As Gojira passes the rubble, Godzilla's tail twitches and disappears into the rubble. Gojira stands but a few paces from the water's edge when he feels the ground shake beneath him. He stares down at his feet when Godzilla's now blackened head rips through the city street behind him and bites down with all his might on Gojira's tail. Gojira turns his head around and roars in pain and disbelief wondering what it will take to kill this relentless foe. Godzilla pulls his arms from the underground and latches them onto Gojira's tail as well. Gojira powers up his death ray and fires it at Godzilla head. The ray burns more of Godzilla's skin, but most of his nerves were killed while he was trapped under the burning steel and brick. Godzilla bites and rips to the very bone of Gojira's tail, ignoring the death ray as if it had never occurred.

Gojira whips his tail skyward, pulling the rest of Godzilla out from Tokyo's underground. Godzilla plants his feet firmly on the cracked street and keeps his death grip on Gojira's tail as tight as possible. Gojira shakes his tail madly, but is unable to shake Godzilla lose. Realizing Godzilla might end up biting off his tail, Gojira swings his tail into Godzilla's chest. The force pushes him back into a building hard, stunning Godzilla into letting Gojira's tail go. Gojira pulls his tail back and swings it again at Godzilla's head. The blow knocks Godzilla's head further into the building's interior, stunning him again. Gojira turns around, facing Godzilla, and walks quickly to grab him. He grasps Godzilla's shoulders and pulls him to the right, through the remaining portion of the building and throwing him onto the street boarding the harbor. The very tip of Godzilla's nose hits the water of Tokyo Bay and brings him back to his senses. Godzilla stands up quickly and sprints into the water. As Godzilla is treading through the water's edge of Tokyo Bay, Gojira grabs his tail before it passes him.

Godzilla turns around in roars in frustration, and then resumes trying to escape into the water. Gojira holds his foe's tail firmly, not letting it go. Godzilla whips his tail around but Gojira's strength holds and keeps Godzilla's tail locked in his arms. Godzilla turns and runs in fury toward Gojira. Gojira releases the tail and prepares for impact. Godzilla leaps at the last moment for Gojira's upper body. Gojira was prepared for this tactic and raises his arms, catching Godzilla as he lands. Godzilla carves a firm grip into the sides of Gojira's torso with his feet and then slashes and bites at Gojira's face. Gojira stumbles backwards from the weight of his opponent, but regains his balance and keeps his grip on Godzilla's shoulders. Godzilla rips and tears at Gojira's face as the gray one slowly wades through the waters of Tokyo Bay. Despite the gruesome punishment, Gojira keeps a firm grip on Godzilla and does not fight the beating until he is waist deep into the water. With his face badly mangled and blood running like a waterfall down his neck, Gojira places his left hand on Godzilla's neck and pushes the beast off of him with all his might. Godzilla's feet rip two clean chunks out of Gojira's torso as he disappears into the waters of Tokyo Bay.

Gojira's spines grow brightly and he fires his atomic heat ray into the water in front of him. Steam rises in a thick cloud as the water vaporizes and foams from the ray's heat, but no response from Godzilla comes. Gojira lets his lacerations heal as he waits for Godzilla's next move. When no response comes after a few seconds, Gojira dives under the water and scans the vicinity. He sees Godzilla swimming towards the mouth of Tokyo Bay. Godzilla swims with his legs and arms close to his body and moves in a snake-like fashion through the water. Gojira kicks off from the Bay's bottom and pulls his appendages close to his body. His tail moves back and forth like that of a shark as he swims toward Godzilla. The green one proves to be more agile in the water and Gojira eventually loses him in the murky depths.

Gojira slows to a stop and scans around, seeing if he can see Godzilla anywhere. He turns around to check and make sure his enemy did not return to the shallow waters and sees only the rocky bottom and sunrays lighting the area. He turns back to the mouth of Tokyo Bay and saw Godzilla only thirty feet in front of him, closing in a direct course. Gojira has no time to react as Godzilla makes a hard right turn and whips his tail toward the gray one's face. Gojira takes a direct hit to the jaw and sinks toward the bottom of Tokyo Bay, stunned from the blow. Shaking his head to regain composure, Gojira looks around only to see Godzilla's tail headed for him again. The impact knocks Gojira backwards this time and he hits a cliff face where the shallow portion of Tokyo Bay goes deep. Gojira pulls his back fins free from the rocks and scans the surrounding area for Godzilla.

He sees the green one circling around, preparing for another hit and run. Gojira stands firmly on the rocks, ready for his foe to try for a third time. Godzilla comes in from the right at a fast speed, whipping his tail around in preparation for another attack. As Godzilla passes by and whips his tail, Gojira lunges forward and grabs Godzilla's tail with his hands and teeth. Godzilla turns his head and roars, the sound muffled and bubbles pouring from his mouth. Gojira holds strong and rips at Godzilla's tail. Godzilla whips his body around, trying to swim free from his opponent's grasp. Gojira is pulled slightly forward from the escape attempt, but keeps his lock on the green one's tail. Gojira then puts all his muscle into smashing Godzilla's tail into the cliff. Godzilla's body is pulled in the same direction of the tail and slams hard into the rocky cliff. As his opponent's body slides down the cliff toward the bottom, Gojira pulls the tail back to the right slightly and then slams it once again into the cliff. Godzilla's body mimics the tail's motion and hits the cliff, knocking huge rock chunks loose from it.

Godzilla turns his head to the right and looks at Gojira with fury. He then swims toward Gojira, ready to end this conflict. Gojira releases Godzilla's tail and prepares to be tackled. At the last second, Godzilla changes course for the surface. When his feet become level with Gojira's head, he kicks them out with full force. Gojira is knocked off his feet and lands on his right side, not prepared for the surprising blow. Godzilla makes a quick vertical loop and dives for Gojira. Gojira attempts to stand up, but Godzilla lands on his back and pushes him down into the rocky bottom.

Latching his feet into Gojira's hips, Godzilla begins ripping and tearing at the back of Gojira's neck. Gojira pushes himself off the floor to a standing position with much strain from his legs as Godzilla rips closer and closer to the gray one's spinal column. In much pain and frustration, Gojira turns around so that his back faces the cliff wall. Godzilla pays no notice to the change in position, thinking only of paralyzing his foe and hopefully killing him. Gojira concentrates on his legs and kicks off from the bottom with all the might he can summon toward the cliff face. Godzilla's back digs dip into the cliff face, and then Gojira's back spines puncture his chest cavity as the gray one continues to move backwards. Godzilla screams in terrible pain with bubbles and blood pouring out from his mouth as Gojira's spines puncture his vital organs. Gojira continues to push back, hoping to sink his spines as deep into Godzilla as he can.

The green one is pinned between a rock and his opponent, weakened from the land battle and unable to push Gojira off of him. The water around them soon turn a dark crimson as blood pours from Godzilla's mouth and chest cavity. Godzilla scratches and pushes in a final desperate attempt to escape, finally resting his head on Gojira's right shoulder. The gray one continues to put pressure on Godzilla, making sure he is dead this time. After a few seconds with Godzilla not responding, Gojira walks away from the cliff face with Godzilla's carcass impaled on his spines. Gojira shakes his back and the corpse falls to the sea floor, leaving large chunks still attached to Gojira's spines.

The King of the Monsters turns around and stares at his fallen foe. Not totally convinced that his opponent is dead, Gojira lights up his back fins and torches what is left of Godzilla's vital organs in his dismembered chest cavity. After several blasts from the death ray and nudging the body with his foot, Gojira pushes off from the sea bottom and swims into the shallow portion of Tokyo Bay. The tides of blood enter Tokyo Bay that day, marking the victory of The King. In desperate need of replenishing his nuclear heart's fuel, Gojira entered Tokyo in search of a power plant.


	2. Late Showa Early Heisei Godzilla vs GINO

Godzilla versus G.I.N.O.

Battle Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Toho Godzilla or the Tristar Godzilla. Please do not sue me because I acknowledge that these creations are not mine, but the property of Toho and Tristar respectively.

Author's Note: This is the second of four battles to finally put an end to the what seems to now be an age old question, "If the Japanese Godzilla and American Godzilla fought, who would win?" Last chapter, G.I.N.O. was pitted against the first Godzilla (1954-1975, aka the Showa Godzilla). This chapter will pit G.I.N.O. against the second Godzilla (1984-1989, whether this is a late Showa or an early Heisei series Godzilla is up to you, seeing as the Showa era became the Heisei era in 1989, the same year that _Godzilla vs. Biollante_ was released in Japan.). I could have easily slacked off and made four chapters with practically the same fights with some minor details changed, but instead I have taken the time to make them different by changing the fighting styles of both monsters in each chapter as Gojira is changed in both size and ability. I hope this chapter will not disappoint you.

Tokyo, 1998. The city has been evacuated after several ships and eyewitness reports confirm that a large monster is within Tokyo Bay. Tokyo, a metropolis and milestone of man's modern technological prowess now sits and waits silently for an inevitable arrival. A portion of the bay near the dock area foams heavily as a grey figure rises from the ocean. This monster named Gojira had not been seen since it was vanquished in 1954, but anyone who could have been in Tokyo to see the monster come would realize this beast was something different from the original. Whether this one had just mutated further or simply had more time to grow didn't matter when considering Tokyo's fate. It stood at around 262 feet from head to toe, nearly twice the size of the first of its kind. Gojira wades out of the bay and smashes its way through the dock area to the outer business district of Tokyo.

Only a minute or so later brought another leviathan to Japan's capitol city. This green, slender monster crawls almost silently from the bay, or about as silently as a 170 feet long, 18,000 ton monster can. This monster had made its first appearance earlier this year in New York City. The Americans named it Godzilla after a fisherman who had sighted the monster repeated the name in terror during some questioning.

Gojira, smelling that another monster was near, turns around to face the dock area and devastates the surrounding buildings as his tail whipped around. Godzilla, with great swiftness, runs into the metallic jungle, giving his adversary only a glimpse of his long tail. Gojira gives out a short roar of challenge, and then marches back toward the docks in search of his foe. As he passes through an intersection, Godzilla leaps clawed-feet first onto Gojira's left side. The green leviathan clamps its feet into Gojira's left hip while also digging its hand-claws into the grey behemoth's left shoulder. Gojira stumbles to his right from the impact's momentum and slammed into a building. Luckily, he is able to center himself instead of collapsing with the building to the ground. Godzilla presses himself against his significantly larger foe's body, effectively trapping Gojira's left arm from use. Gojira roars in pain as Godzilla proceeds to tear into the grey flesh of his opponent's neck.

Gojira shakes violently, hoping to throw this vicious beast from his left side. Godzilla has a very firm grip, however, and continues to chew further into the left portion of Gojira's neck. The Japanese terror reaches with his right arm and grabs the top portion of Godzilla's left hand claw, which was now stained with a slow waterfall of Gojira's blood. The grey beast attempts to pull Godzilla's left hand from his shoulder, but with no success. The American scourge has no intention of letting go anytime soon. Blood pouring from his severed neck arteries and lacerated shoulder and hip, Gojira sidesteps slowly to his left. However, his left hip has trouble functioning with Godzilla's feet claws embedded in it. The grey behemoth's weight shifts uncontrollably to his left, and he falls in that direction into a building. Godzilla screeches in pain as he finds 55,000 tons of grey monster on top of him along with the rubble of a skyscraper.

Gojira pulls his upper body up slightly while still sitting on top of his foe, pleased to find his wounds quickly healing now that the shocked green monster had released hid death grip. Godzilla thrashes and attempts to pull himself out from under the Gojira, but he is unable to release his hips and feet. Gojira extends his left arm and sinks his claws into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla roars in pain and retaliates by lunging his upper body toward Gojira's face, ripping at his enemy's eyes and nose with his claws. Gojira quickly releases Godzilla's chest and lifts his lower body up in order to raise his face out of Godzilla's reach. The slender beast quickly flips himself so his feet are under him and quickly turns around to face his foe. As Gojira slowly rises to his full height, Godzilla leaps onto the grey beast's chest, sinking his feet into the upper chest, his hands into the sides of the neck, and clamping his jaws into Gojira's nose.

Gojira's dorsal fins flicker with a bright blue light, and the Japanese terror turns his head slightly left and unleashes his death ray. Godzilla's entire right arm is hit first, and then the death ray is moved up across his neck and eventually clips the right side of his face. The American scourge releases his grip and falls back in pain. Gojira shakes his head, relieved to have his monster opponent off him and let his g-cells handle the damage. Godzilla quickly gets on his feet as Gojira's dorsal spines flicker to life again. Godzilla runs quickly to his right as the grey behemoth unleashes the death ray once more. The green leviathan outruns the death ray, hearing two buildings crumble behind him that the death ray claims as its victims instead.

Gojira walks into the street that his nemesis had used for an escape and surveys the area. Other then two debris clouds spreading from the collapsed buildings his ray had blasted, there was no movement. The Japanese terror scouted for a few more seconds, then lit up his dorsal fins. Gojira unleashed four death rays, two hitting buildings to his distant left and the others demolishing buildings to his distant right. There was still no sight, sound, or even smell from his slender foe. Then, a building on the left side of the street about fifty feet in front of Gojira began to shake. The shaking seemed to move from the building into the street and then into the building on the right side of the street. Gojira roared in a challenge to the shaking, not sure if it was his green nemesis or a new foe. The shaking continued slightly past the building on the right side of the street and then became stationary and more intense.

As several buildings near by collapsed due to this very strong tremor near the surface, Godzilla appeared from the rubble. He roared at the grey behemoth and proceeded into the street Gojira was on, several meters behind where he had been digging earlier. Gojira lumbered toward Godzilla, roaring as he went. Godzilla showed no signs of running, bending his legs into a crouching position seemingly ready to pounce on his foe at any moment. As Gojira passed over where Godzilla had been digging, that entire section of street and sewers underneath collapsed. Gojira fell into a surprisingly large hole, stopping at his waist. When the grey behemoth hit the bottom of the hole, the two buildings adjacent to his sides collapsed on top of him, effectively filling in the hole and burying him under the rubble. Godzilla roared in pleasure as his simple trap had worked.

This celebration was short-lived as the rubble was lifted up and Gojira shook off the top layer from his shoulder, his dorsal fins flickering their distinctive blue shade. Godzilla crouched as low as he could, preparing to pounce only to be hit directly in the nose by Gojira's death ray seconds later. Godzilla screeched in pain and quickly took cover behind a building to his left. Gojira planted his hands into the ground and used them to help lift himself out of the hole. As he did this, the grey behemoth looked toward the building he saw Godzilla flee behind and charged up another death ray. The American scourge peeked his head around the corner of the building to watch his foe's progress out of the trap. The slender monster quickly ducked back behind the building as Gojira unleashed his ray. He fired the beam across the bottom-middle portion of the building, scorching Godzilla's lower chest and hips as it went. The building lost its structural support and collapsed on top of the slender monster.

Gojira walked over to the rubble and reached down as Godzilla shook the smashed materials off of him. The grey behemoth grabbed Godzilla while the slender monster was still on his back. With his green flesh along the sides of his back being pierced by his foe, Godzilla quickly lunged his jaws at Gojira and latched onto his neck and his hands into each respective shoulder. Despite the pain of Godzilla's ripping attacks, Gojira kept his grip and picked up his green foe. Doing his best to stand up right with the new weight to hold and the loss of blood from his neck and shoulders, Gojira proceeded to run full-speed (which is still not fast when compared to Godzilla) into the building in front of him.

Godzilla feels almost the full impact, his body cushioning Gojira's effectively with him spread across the grey behemoth's chest. Gojira continues his marathon run into the next building, this time sensing Godzilla's grip beginning to loosen. The Japanese terror continues into a third building and then a fourth. Godzilla loses his grip on his opponent's neck and shoulders due to the painful impacts, and Gojira releases his grip and lets the momentum of the run fling the American scourge into one final building. As Godzilla recovers from the impacts and starts getting out of the rubble, Gojira's dorsal fins illuminate and he unleashes his death ray on Godzilla's chest and neck.

The slender beast has no means of protecting himself, as he is still brushing off the rubble from the fifth building. Gojira continues to unleash his death ray, scorching his opponent from head to tail. The American scourge roars a loud cry of pain and ceases trying to escape the now burning rubble, lying motionless in what an observer might call a steel and concrete tomb. Gojira walks forward, charging up one last death ray to finish off his adversary's body.

As he nears the body, Godzilla's tail swings into Gojira's right leg, causing him to fall to his right. The grey behemoth's charged death ray fires erratically, hitting buildings in the distance but not touching Godzilla. The now black-skinned leviathan slowly pushes the remaining rubble off of him and at a crawling-speed walks toward his fallen foe. Gojira roars in surprise and pain as the American scourge rips and tears at his face with his death ray singed hands and teeth. The grey behemoth's rage mounts as he lifts his upper body up and slams his right hand into Godzilla's chest, ripping at the skin and breaking several ribs. Godzilla continues to ravage his foe's face, having lost most of his pain nerves from the death ray onslaught earlier. Gojira whips his left arm around and slashes open Godzilla's neck, blood flowing like a flooding stream with all the major arteries and veins cut.

Despite this, Godzilla continues his assault. Though his flesh and muscles may be weaker due to the death rays, his claws and teeth are as sharp as ever. The Japanese terror swings his left arm around again, this time slamming it into the American scourge's face, knocking it into a rubble-covered street. Gojira puts the full strength of his arm on Godzilla's face, keeping it pinned down as he gets his legs up. The grey behemoth removes his left hand from his adversary's face and replaces it with his left foot. Filled with rage and anxiety from not finishing the battle earlier, Gojira stomps repeatedly on Godzilla's head. After several seconds, the sound of the American scourge's skull cracking is heard throughout the desolated business district of Tokyo.

Gojira continues to stomp his opponent's head into the ground to the point that when he finally lifts up his left foot, Godzilla's face is partially submerged under a pool of blood. The Japanese terror roars in pleasure, lights up his dorsal fins, and fires one final death ray to engulf the carcass of his opponent. Gojira proceeded on his route through the city that he was using before the titanic battle had begun, lumbering through Tokyo for reasons only he truly knows. When the Japanese authorities return to Tokyo, they would find a damaged, but still viable specimen of the monster that had ravaged New York City, but only pieces of flesh here and there of what had caused Japan devastation equal only to the two atomic bombs of World War II.


End file.
